The Golden Heart
by LunarRazorblade20
Summary: A girl from our world went in 07-Ghost, but was she born there and sent to our world or was she chosen to hold the Golden Heart of Heaven? Teito who had found her hurt in the bushes at the Military Academy decided to help her, but what would happen afterwards? I DO NOT OWN 07-Ghost.
1. Different World

Nobody's P.O.V.

A girl named Cynthia Edwin (age 14, height 5'4, and weighs 110) was taking in by the Government after finding her abandon in a park. The Government sent her to a boarding school in England where she is taken in by the headmaster of the boarding school. She didn't really think she fit in the school or anywhere at all, but she had only one friend who accepted her for who she is and talks to her. Cynthia's friend's name is Stella Ray the same age as her, they act like sisters most of the time.

One day when the school was able to go to a trip in town, the headmaster said that she is allowed to go for it was mandatory for all students in her grade. The town was about a mile away from the school and Cynthia barely is able to go out of the school at all unless somebody is with her. To her it was like she was a prisoner in the boarding school, but there was nothing that she could do to stop it. When the class gotten to the town they were visiting, one of the teachers got up and said that he has announcement from the headmaster.

"Alright class, the headmaster told me to remind you all that you are to stay in a group of four and try not to get separated." The teacher said looking at all of his student. "And if you do, you have to come and find one of us teachers and let us know who got separated, but if one of you did got separated either find us or try to stay with another group from your class., and that is all so have a nice visit."

Everyone got out of the bus that they were in and looked around town. Cynthia and her group found a place with a map of the town and got one for each of them in case they get lost. They went to every store and Cynthia gained two more friends named Rachel Blaze and Christopher Cain. They walked to each shop and gotten a few things for themselves when they are in their dorms. It was almost time for them to get going and they are almost done going to every shop in town. Then all of the sudden a van came in town and some people got out with guns and started shooting at everyone Cynthia and her friends were shocked at first then started running for a hiding place.

The men that got out van killed almost everyone in town and whoever they find they shot not even hesitating. They were almost close by to Cynthia group, and Cynthia looked at her friends and decided to help them out.

"I have an idea, but none of you won't like it." Cynthia whispered looking at her friends hoping they'll understand in the future. "For I am going to sacrifice myself to give a you three a head start getting out of this town for help."

"Cynthia, that's stupid, you'll be killed before we even get out of this town." Stella whispered looking both upset and scared for her friend. "We'll find another way getting out of here and alive."

"Do you really think that I don't know how to take care of myself?" Cynthia replied back to Stella. "For I do know how to fight if I need to, so please save yourself."

"Stella, it's no use there's no way we can change Cynthia's mind," Christopher whispered watching the shooter that is on his way over to them, "and besides we have to take this chance to get away, for that shooter is on his way over to our hiding spot."

"I'm going to have to agree with Christopher on this one, Stella." Rachel said to her friend see the shooter on his way slowly. "So good luck Cynthia, and please try to stay alive."

"No promises there, Rachel." Cynthia said with a little laugh. "But it doesn't mean that I wouldn't try, now get going I'll try to hold them off as long as I can."

Cynthia watched her friends leave from the back after checking making sure there's no shooter on the other side. She looked around and saw a kitchen knife nearby her and grabbed it. Cynthia then waited beside the door waiting for the shooter to come through, so she could stab or kill him. When he gotten closer she started praying to God for forgiveness for everything she did in the past and what she is going to do very soon. The shooter opened the door and stepped inside and before he could do anything Cynthia killed him instantly from behind.

After watching his body drop to the floor she closed the door, and waited for the other shooters come and look for their friend. When they came and saw their friend dead, they were angry and then Cynthia came out of her hiding and attacked the nearest shooter by stabbing him in the heart. But the other shooter saw and shot Cynthia in the stomach, and Cynthia put her hand on her wound before rushing towards the last shooter. The last shooter looked surprise when he felt the knife in his chest, and watched Cynthia fall to the floor breathing heavily. Then the shooter fell to the floor dead, and Cynthia waited for either her friends to come with help or for death to come, while she held pressure to her wound.

By time Cynthia's friends came with help they found her on the floor bleeding and breathing heavily, and they all called out for help for their friend while coming to her aid. Telling her that they gotten help and that she'll be alright.

"I'm sorry, for not trying to stay alive right now," Cynthia said with tears coming down her face and starting to feel darkness overcoming her, "but please stay together and don't do anything like I did not long ago and that I love you all very much.

Help came in right when Cynthia died, and her friends started crying. The police officer felt for Cynthia's pulse and found nothing and apologised to her friends. The police officer then got the friends out and took them to the nearest ambulance and told them that their parents are coming to take them home. The police officer then found out the story on the Cynthia did, and told the headmaster that just got there. The police searched for other survivors and found ten more hiding underneath a store, some eight of them were students and two of them were residents of the town.

The parents of the children who didn't make it, asked to help pay for the funeral for Cynthia and other's who didn't make it. The headmaster agreed and they asked who and where are the ones who killed their children. When they gotten the answer almost all of the parents were shocked about a young girl killed the three shooter that killed their children.

~ In 07-Ghost ~

Teito found a young girl in the bushes at his school with an injury to her stomach and rushed her towards the infirmary where they helped the girl who was close to deaths door. Teito went to his dorm and saw his friend, Mikage, looking at him and looked down and saw some of the girls blood on him.

"I found a girl in the bushes injured badly," Teito explained to his friend quickly, "so I took her to the infirmary for medical help."

"Hmm, that's surprising there aren't that many girls or women join the military right now." Mikage said out loud looking at his friend. "She may be a new recruit and we're yet to find out about her, and she gotten injured badly by someone."

"May be, but lets wait first when she wakes up," Teito said, "and if not in two days we'll talk to the chairman about her and see what he knows."

"Sure, we'll wait in two days," Mikage said to his friend, "so lets get some sleep we have class in the morning and studying to do for the exam."

"Yes, good night, and see you in the morning." Teito said after climbing in bed and thinking about the girl before sleep took him.


	2. Waking Up, Trust, & Friends

Teito's P.O.V.

I couldn't help thinking about the girl that I found wounded in the bushes and wondered what happened to her. It even bugged me while in class, like that I have to pay attention in class for I'm at the top of if. The final exam, where I become a begleite, will be in two weeks which should be time for the girl to wake up. Hopefully she does, and if she doesn't I have no choice but to talk to the chairman. Mikage also keeps asking me weird questions about the girl, and I keep telling him that I don't know her and that she hadn't woken up.

Nobody's P.O.V.

The unknown patient that the doctor is checking to make sure she's healthy and injuries healed. The unusual thing about the unknown girl is that when the young pupil brought in is that she was just starting to heal at a rate that is impossible for any human being. The doctor decided to wait and see if she wakes up and if she could be a non-human being that way he can do test on her and if she's immortal. The unknown girl is starting wake up now and the doctor told his assistant to go get the cadet, for he wanted to see her when she wakes up, and possibly talk to her to find out how she got injured.

Cynthia's P.O.V.

It felt like a dream to me, but when I waked up it bright white around me and there was someone sitting in a throne like chair in front of me. I looked at the person and saw that he is holy looking and that he had kind pale silver eyes and blond looking hair.

"Don't be afraid child." He said giving her a small smile. "I won't hurt, and infact I want to ask you a question about something."

"And what would that be?" I asked looking him with a little bit of anger. "Also I never gotten your name, sir."

"I don't need to give you my name for I am the Chief of Heaven." He said smiling even more. "And I'm asking you if you want to continue living, but not in the world you left but in another world that has a lot of adventure or to be reborn into that other world?"

I looked at the Chief of Heaven wondering if I should do go into that world since I don't have actually have nothing to go back except for my friends that I left behind or I could be reborn into that world. Either way I'll be in that other world that he want's me to be in, and I'll still have that adventure anyways.

"I'll choose if you describe what each of that life is involved with." I said with a hint of demand. "So first explain about the rebirth in the world would be like that you want me to be in, and then explain the continue of life in that would be like."

"Alright then, the first is being reborn to a different family, but that'll be difficult since believe it or not you are from this world but you just don't remember it, and the second is continue life in that world as you call it and have all your memories and personality."

"You didn't explain what it is involved with."

"Allright, allright," the Chief of Heaven said laughing about her anxiousness, "do you know anything about the _07-ghost_?"

"That sounds like it's from a manga titled _07-ghost_, and other words this world is like _07-ghost?" _

"Ah, but this world is _07-ghost_."

"What?"

"This world that I'm having you go into is _07-ghost_ and that you are actually from this world if you believe it or not."

"How am I from this world, and when will I remember?"

"You were actually born in this world but during the war you some how disappeared to the world you supposedly grown up in, and your remember little by little when you wake up."

"So I'm already in the world that I was born in, right?" I said glaring at him for giving me a choice that I didn't have to answer.

"Yep, so are you ready to start waking up." He said grinning. "But before you answer I need you to help Teito Klein and Ouka Barsburg to remember who they are and what they carry is not a military item."

"Okay, I'm ready to wake up." I said while thinking ways to help them remember.

The Chief of Heaven didn't answered back, for he moved his right hand from the left to the right and my eyes closed.

Teito's P.O.V.

I just got the call from the nurse telling me to report to the infirmity, and the teacher asked Mikage to come with me to make sure I made there safely and having no detours. While heading there I was thinking about why they are calling for me until I remembered about the unknown girl, for she might have just woke up. And since Mikage is with me would mean he'll be meeting her, and I just hope that he doesn't scare her in any way.

'He better not scare her, or she might not talk to either of us at all.' I thought looking at Mikage without him knowing.

On our way to the infirmary I've noticed that Mikage wanted to ask me something, but not saying anything to me just yet.

"What is it that you wanted to asked me, Mikage?" I asked him when we stopped in front of the infirmary door.

"I just wanted to know if you somehow know this girl." He said looking at me.

"I told before that I have no idea who this girl is, but lately I've been having a strange feeling that I do know this girl from some place and time."

"I guess we'll find out when we start asking a question nee." Mikage said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Just don't scare her in any way where she won't talk to you or me." I said opening the door without him replying to what I just told him.

We walked inside the infirmary and saw that the doctor talking to someone, and I realized that it's the chairman and he is looking at the unknown girl in the bed with interest.

"Chairman Miroku, what are you doing here?" Mikage asked wondering why Chairman Miroku is doing in the infirmary.

"Well, young man, I'm here because the doctor asked me to come here to check this young girl out and see if she could join the Academy." Chairman Miroku said slightly glaring at Mikage for his question. "And also Cadet Klein why haven't you tell me that a injured girl came to the academy?"

"Sorry sir, I was going to tell you about her if she didn't wake up before the Final Exam so that way you can keep an eye on her and ask her questions." I said standing straight and looking into his eyes.

"I see, she is interesting," he said looking back at seeing that her eyes are slightly opening up, "and she is finally waking up."

I looked over to the girl and saw that she is definitely waking up and when her eyes finally opened up she looked around the room looked at every person with wonder. She then tried to sit up, but she couldn't so I helped her up sit up with a pillow plopping her up.

"So young miss do you mind telling us your name, so that we can start talking about how you became to being in this Military Academy?" Chairman Miroku asked looking at her with his red eyes.

"My name is Cynthia Edwin and I don't really remember how I got her." She said looking at him. "All I remember is that I was trying to get away from someone or something and fell down."

"Hmm, I see."

"So what should we do now, Chairman Miroku?" The doctor asked wondering what the Chairman is thinking.

"Well, if she doesn't have much injuries on her and that she can get up then we'll go ahead discharge her then."

"Yes, sir, and she pretty much is all healed up so she free to go anytime."

"Well, miss if you do mind I like to talk to in my office and discuss to you about attending this academy if you do mind." The chairman said.

"Of course, but do you guys mind, I need to get dressed." Cynthia said blushing while avoiding the guys' eyes.

"Yes, of course, now gentlemen please leave the room so the young lady may get dressed." The doctor said pushing everyone out including the chairman.

When everyone got out I looked at Chairman Miroku for an answer for inviting her to attend the academy, but he didn't even saw me looking at him questionably about it though for he is grinning about something.

Cynthia's P.O.V.

Once the guys left, I started to look for something to wear and saw some clothes in the chair in front of me. I picked the clothes and its a white dress with long sleeves and reaches my knees, so I quickly put it on seeing that it fits perfectly I walked out of the room seeing that the guys were waiting for me.

"Alright I am done getting dressed, so do you mind taking me to your office now sir?" I asked the man known as Chairman Miroku, who turned headed into the direction where his office might be.

I followed him since he didn't answered my question, which means that he want's me to follow him. It took about thirty minutes to get to his office, and when I turned to see behind me I saw that the two boys, Teito and Mikage followed us to the Chairman's office. They of course knew the rules and stood by the door to wait until I probably get out.

'Teito and Mikage is standing by the door to wait for to get down, and hopefully get done as soon as possible.' I thought before going inside the office where the Chairman is waiting for me patiently.

"Now I know it is a little late for you to start this Academy, but I have a feeling that you catch up quickly with a few tutors that I'll assign to you that you have to go." The Chairman explained. "Before I start giving you your class schedule, including you tutoring schedule, I need you to tell me whatever you may remember right now even if it's not possible for me to understand, okay?"

"All right," I started deciding that he should know or he will find out by himself, "I actually born here in this world, but grew up from a different time dimension, which there is no recorded or accurate magic."

"Hmm, that was quick and short story, but I'm getting the feeling that you are leaving something out." He said. "So I'm guessing it might be about something very terrible that happened that you either don't want to talk about or even remember."

"Yes, it's actually both don't want talk about it or even remember about," I said taking a breath, "so do you mind not to ask me about it for it is kind of sad to me."

"That's fine with me, but I must remind you that I might figure it out in the future." He said before taking out a piece of paper and started to write down something. "Alright I just wrote down a letter to that will be sent to the teachers including your soon-to-be tutor."

"But what about my classes sir?"

"I'll have be in the same classes as Teito and he'll be your guide around the school," he said looking at me in the eye before continuing, "I'll also be sending one of your tutors to go get you from your room and don't worry you'll have your own room since you are a female."

"Yes, sir." I said standing up. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Other than that your tutor is one of the Black Hawks, and not to tell anyone about being tutored."

I just nodded my head and the Chairman given me my room number before allowing me to leave the office. Once that I walked out of the office Teito and Mikage came up to me.

"So what is your class schedule?" Mikage asked me.

"The same as Teito's and that Teito is to guide me to them until I get to know directions all right."

"Ah, that's too bad, but then again I have most of classes with you." Mikage wined then acted happy.

"Not for me it isn't." I said under my breath without any of them hearing me.

"So did you find out where you are bunking at?" Mikage asked with a twinkle in his eye. "I could help you if you want."

"Yes, I did." I said knowing what he his kind of refering. "Teito, do you mind helping me find my room, for I don't really trust Mikage showing me, for who knows what would happen he could get us lost or something."

"Hey, I resent that!" Mikage exclaimed

"Sure, I also know what you mean he sometimes have no sense of direction where his going." Teito said waving his hand to let me know to follow him.

Chairman Miroku's P.O.V.

'That girl is definitely familiar from someplace, but the question is where?' I thought thinking back on what the girl said to him about being born in this dimension, but growing up in another.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Cynthia, Teito, and Mikage were walking down the hallway talking about the Academy and what she should expect. When they came to her dorm, Cynthia took out the key that the Chairman give to her before she went out of the office. They walked into the room and saw that it had a twin size bed in left corner of the room with a nightstand beside it, a dresser nearby the door, and wardrobe across from the bed with a mirror beside it.

"Wow, you have your own room." Mikage said with amazement. "Me and Teito are roommates together, so why do you get your own room for?"

"He's an idiot right?" Cynthia asked after leaning towards him.

"Yes, he's kind of is." Teito said rubbing the side of his head.

"I see," Cynthia said looking at Mikage, "I'm a girl so it wouldn't be right for a girl to be in the same dorm room as a boy."

"Ah, now I get it," Mikage said with a pink taint on his cheeks, "sorry for asking."

"It's okay and you two can leave now, and see you two tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll make sure I'll come pick you up for class tomorrow at 6 a.m." Teito said dragging Mikage out the door with him.

"Okay, goodnight." Cynthia said before the door closed and she was all alone in the dorm room.

Cynthia then looked around the room to see if there's any clothes for the night and a uniform tomorrow. She found a uniform in the wardrobe, but the uniform is similar to Teito's and Mikage's only it has a skirt and no pants. She also wanted to know how they got the uniform of the right size and to her dorm that fast. Cynthia then looked through the draws to find some underwear, nightgowns that look a little skimpy and sexy, and anything else she needed. She looked around the room more and saw that there is another door hidden from the door out, and when she looked inside it was a bathroom which to her is good.

Cynthia took her shower put on one of the skimpy and sexy nightgowns on and went to bed, so that she'll be all rested for what would come up the next day.


	3. First Day

Teito P.O.V.

I woke up from a dream, and in that dream I saw a girl that is like a sister to me in that dream. The girl had a golden glow around her, that made her look holy. Then all of the sudden she disappeared and I can't even remember what her face looks like. That's when woke up is when she disappeared, and now I just want to find her to find out who I really am. I got up from bed and got dressed and saw that Mikage is still asleep, so I went over to him and started to shake him awake. When he finally opened his eyes, he looked at me and started to rub his eyes.

"Why did you wake me up, Teito?" Mikage whined pulling the blankets over his head to go back to sleep.

"Idiot, today is Cynthia's first day." I said glearing at him.

"Ah, so you're going to give her a tour around the school then."

"Yes, and I woke you up so that you don't miss any classes like last time." I said remembering what happen when he didn't wake up early enough for class.

"Alright, I'm getting up so please hold on." Mikage said getting out of bed and started to get up.

After Mikage got dressed we went out of our dorm and started towards where Cynthia's dorm is at. On the way there they talked about who might make it hard for her, and we both came to believe that the teachers and Shuri would make it difficult for her. By that time they reached her door and I knocked on it. About a minute later Cynthia came out dress in the academy's uniform, but her uniform is different for she's wearing a skirt instead of pants.

"Wow, they're making you wear a skirt." Mikage said and Cynthia walks up to him and smacks the back of his head.

"Stop being a perv." She said giving him a look that could kill.

"Okay, shall we get going to your first class?" I asked Cynthia.

"Yes, lets get going." She said and I headed towards where we had our first class.

About a couple of minutes later we were in front of the door that leads to our first class. Before I opened it I told Cynthia tha me and Mikage will go in first to tell the teacher to let him know that you're here, then when all of the other students are there he'll call for you to come in to introduce you to the class. With that said Mikage and I went inside the classroom and saw that there are still some students missing, but most are here and I went to the teacher that was sitting at the desk in front of the room grading papers.

"Sensi, the new student, Cynthia Edwin, is outside." I said letting him know about her.

"Okay, thank you for letting me know Mr. Klein." The teacher said.

Cynthia's P.O.V.

'Hmm, what is taking that teacher long?' I thought leaning against the wall opposite from the classroom door.

About two minutes later I heard the teacher or instructor call out my name, so I opened the door and everyone looked at me with surprise and wonder.

"Everyone this is Cynthia Edwin, the so called Chairman's long lost grandchild." The teacher said. "Now she is new to this school, and the Chairman asked me to make sure everyone knows that she has a little amnesia of what happened to her and where she went to."

"Yes, Instructor Rendle!" The students yelled.

'So that's what the Chairman said that he'll take care of everything.' I thought wondering why he'll make all that trouble of making sure nobody questions about my existence. 'For he did say when he handed me my dorm key that he'll make something up about my existence.'

"Hello Everyone, my name is Cynthia Edwin." I said with a smile on my face to make them think that I'm a innocent girl.

"Alright, Miss Edwin," Instructor Rendle said, "you may go and sit by Teito and I'll hand you some paper, pencil, and the class textbook."

"Thank you, Instructor Rendle." I said noticing a taint of red on the instructor's cheeks.

He handed me a notebook, a pencil, and the class textbook and then started teaching the class. I could feel the stares of the students and I kept from looking uncomfortable, for I am use to people staring at me while in class. When class was over, Teito took me to my next class since we have the same classes together. Each class is the same to the first class and I have to introduce myself each time. In one of the classes that I am in looked behind wondering who is staring at me from behind, and I saw a blond and when he saw that I found out about him staring at me he blushed and turned away.

'It looks like I'm going to have fun with some of these guys.' I thought. 'All I have to do is act innocent and when the test comes up I'll surprise them of my true nature.'

When I finally gotten back to my dorm I decided to wait, for a person who's going to train my combat will be here soon. Which would be in thirty minutes, so I decided to study my textbooks to learn more about the world that I'm in. Since I can no longer can go back to the world that I grew up in, so that I could be prepared for the test in these classes. But I know that the combat test will be killing a prisoner, and how I know that is because I had overheard some instructors talking about when they thought that there was no students around. I have five more minutes before my trainer gets here, so I hurried up and put something that'll help with training. Which happens to be a gray tank top and short black shorts, and since I can't find any regular shoes I just put on my combat boots. Then I heard the knock at the door, so I went up to the door and peeked through the eye hole to see who it is. I saw a young blonde man and not the one that I caught staring at me class, for he was wearing something that only higher up officers can wear. With that I opened the door and when I did the blonde blushed a little.

"So are you the one who is going to train me?" I asked so that I could snap him out of his dream world.

"Yes, one of them." He said after snapping out of it. "My name is Lieutenant Konatsu, and I'll be your trainer for today."


	4. Training

Konatsu P.O.V.

I didn't know that I would be training a girl, and when I first seen her I felt warm inside. She had black hair and her eyes are mismatched, for her right eye is blue and her left eye is green.

"Well which way are we going?" She asked looking at me with wonder. "Or are you going to stand there and look at me?"

When she said that I blushed and motioned her towards a direction down the hall, and since I'm suppose to train her I have to train her where the Black Hawks trains and practice at. On our way to the training room I've started thinking what to talk about with her.

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"14 will be 15 in April 3rd." She said.

When we gotten to the training room and I used my ID Card to get us in to start her training. I told her to wait in the middle of the training room, while I get some weapons that she'll might be able to use. I gotten two daggers and two butterfly swords, and brought them out to show them to her to see which ones she might be able to use. She picked up the two butterfly swords and tested them out to see how comfortable they are in her hands.

"Cynthia, do you mind telling me what type of zaiphon do you have?" I asked because I was never told what zaiphon she has.

She looked my way in surprise, probably by the question. Then looked away and I figured out why then, and that is because she never figured out what type of zaiphon she can do.

"It's okay, I'll teach you." I told her trying to cheer her a little. "Since this is a training room, so the room can help, but it'll also mean that you can't tell anyone what type of zaiphon you have, as well as do any partition that involves using zaiphon."

"Thank you." Is all she said to me and sit the swords down.

I then started given her directions on how to use and figure out her zaiphon is, so far she knows the basics. I told her to keep working on it whenever she has time by herself, and that we need to practice combat fighting. She got up from her zaiphon practice and I motioned her to stand in front of me.

"Okay, did you had any combat training or experiences?" I asked looking straight into her eyes to make sure she won't lie to me.

"Yes, I had both," she said truthfully, "for it was a requirement from where I came from."

I was surprised by her answer that I was now wondering why they would make young girls learn how to fight.

"Why is it a requirement where you came from?" I asked then I remembered that she should have memory lost. "I thought that you have memory lost?'

"I remember what happened a little bit, and the reason why it's a requirement is because they sometimes have women fight." She said looking away from me.

"Alright, lets see how well you fight then." I said to change the subject, for I knew that it's bothering her.

We then started fighting and I realized that she was very good, for she was in sync with each of my hits and kicks. We then decided a tie between us, and took a break to get a drink. I was told by the Chief that I'll be training her for week and if she still needs help, then someone else would train her.

"Okay, lets go one more round and then you need to go to bed." I told and she looked at me.

"What are you?" She asked glaring at me. "My mother."

'Damn her glare made me shudder a little.' I thought after shuddering under her glare. 'I guess she doesn't like to be treated like a little kid or something.'

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you meant."

"I was only pointing out that you shouldn't be up to late, especially since tomorrow you have classes." I said getting up from where I sat and went up to her and helped her get up from her seat.

"Okay, then lets fight one last round and you can take me back to my room" She said in a too sweet smile that I ended up shuddering again.

We then started fight again and I realized that she must have been holding back when she was fighting against me, for not only she is in sync with me, but she's dodging countering so well that I barely can keep up with her. It was like she was testing me the first round and pretended to be almost par with me, but that was just a mask. Then all of the sudden she found an opening and took that hit made me fall flat on my back on the ground.

"You were holding back in the first round, haven't you?"

"Took you a while to figure that out, so yes I was holding back the first round only to see how strong you are first." She said smiling at me and holding her hand out for me to take.

"Alright then lets get you back to your room then." I said and we headed out of the training room, and headed towards Cynthia's room.

Nobody's P.O.V.

What Konatsu and Cynthia haven't realized is that they were being watched by the rest of the Black Hawks. The Black Hawks were surprise on what just occurred and hoped the girl would be on their team in the future, but they are wondering what type of zaiphon she'll have once gets access of it.

Cynthia's P.O.V.

We were almost towards my room,and I realized that Konatsu is still holding my hand and not letting go. I didn't pull back my hand, for this is actually the first time that someone held my hand without force. When it was like force it was when someone from the Government comes and takes me to someplace that trains me. I never knew why they were forcing me to learn how to fight for, but my suspicion was that they needed some sort of weapon of their own.

"Here we are, so good night." Konatsu said when we reached to my room and he turned around and headed to another direction.

I went inside my room and took my training clothes off and took a shower before putting my nightgown on. Before I went to bed I brushed my hair and teeth and turned the lights off, and then I slide into bed. I practiced trying to get my zaiphon before going to sleep in about three minutes.


	5. What to do?

Cynthia's P.O.V.

'I've been practicing everyday whenever I was alone, so that I can find out what my zaiphon is.' I thought laying down on my bed looking up at the ceiling after practicing. 'Whenever I got done with school I would go to my room and practice, before Konatsu comes and escorts me to the training room.'

Whenever I gotten done with classes Teito and Mikage would take me to the Library to study, but I usually stay there for a little while before going to my room to practice and do any homework before I go to training. At training Konatsu would allow me to practice getting my zaiphon for five minutes before we do any combat training. When we got done he would escort me back to my room like a gentleman, and we would talk about the day and what we will be working on the next training day.

Right now I'm sitting in my room waiting for him to pick me up, but he did told me that there is a chance it would be someone else training me. I just waited while I practiced getting my zaiphon, and about three minutes later I heard a knock at the door. So I went to look who it is and saw it was somebody else other than Konatsu, and this person has sunglasses on, which Konatsu told me that his superior, Hyuuga, his idiot superior. I opened the door and Hyuuga came in without even asking.

"So I'm guessing your name is Hyuuga, Konatsu's superior, right?" I asked with realization that I completely hate this man already.

"Yep, I see that Konatsu has been talking about me this time." Hyuuga said. "So lets get going to the training room."

Without me saying anything Hyuuga practically dragged me out of my room and towards the training room. Once we got to the training room I was already planning murder to a certain person that I am now glaring at. The thing is his not noticing that I'm looking at him with hatred, and too busy with getting stuff ready.

Konatsu's P.O.V.

I noticed the hostility in the training room and that Cynthia is the cause of it. I didn't really mind since Hyuuga probably deserved whatever it is that is going to happen to him. Then it happened, for I'm guessing she is so mad at Hyuuga that she ended up getting her zaiphon, and her zaiphon is **Manipulation Zaiphon**. When she used it she tied Hyuuga up and hung him upside down from the ceiling, and I am surprised that Hyuuga didn't tried to do anything to stop her from doing that to him. Which I'm guessing that he knew a way to make her activate her zaiphon, and allowed her to do that to him.

Ayanami's P.O.V.

When I first saw that girl I've noticed how familiar she is to me and I don't know where it's coming from. The girl of course used manipulation zaiphon against my subordinate, and yet he didn't mind for he was planning on it.

'I really do hope that girl would be on my side, for she is both powerful and familiar to me.' I thought watching her yelling at Hyuuga.

Kuroyuri's P.O.V.

When I woke from my nape I've noticed that the girl, Cynthia, had hung Hyuuga upside down by using manipulation zaiphon. I wonder if we would be friends in the future, for if not it's going to be interesting. The reason why is because something about doesn't seem right, and is familiar in some way.

Katsuragi's P.O.V.

I was just watching realized that the girl could interfere with my plans, as well as stopping me from doing it. This girl is after all familiar to all ghost including me, Verloren, and the warsfeil. Soon each of them would remember who this girl and who she is connected to and I can't allow anybody to remember who she is.

Haruse's P.O.V.

I just watched and figured that the girl made an impression with us, Black Hawks, which is very rare, and I knew that in the future she might become our comrade.

Hyuuga's P.O.V.

I only gotten the girl angry, so she would use her zaiphon, but I didn't expect to be hung upside down to be beaten and yelled at. At least we gotten to see what zaiphon type she is, and I'm definitely impress on how she caught me off guard, and I knew at some point she'll attack me, but didn't know she'll attack me that soon.

"Now Cynthia, my dear, at least I gotten you to use zaiphon." I told so she could stop yelling at me, for talking about weird things. She stopped on what she doing and looked at the zaiphon that is hanging me upside down then looked at me.

"Yeah, you're right thank you for helping me in way to make me very mad at you, so I'll just leave you up there and go back to my dorm to calm down." She said and walked out of the room after shutting the lights off and leaving me hang upside down.

'Now what am I going to do?' I thought


End file.
